


Dsmp Detective Au / Body Count

by XxNot_OriginalxX



Category: Dsmp (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) are childhood friends, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fanart, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fanart?, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNot_OriginalxX/pseuds/XxNot_OriginalxX
Summary: "Technoblade, you and I both know he's suspicious. You can't keep denying it!" Voice rasped out and tired Ranboo felt as though clawing it out would be a better alternative.Memories of soft chocolate eyes came to mind almost painfully."I can't suspect him, even if you and Dream do." With that Technoblade left the chilling room, not once had he wanted to suspect someone he trusts with his life. Not now, not ever.Updates every other Friday(NOT EVERYTHING IN STORY WILL BE ACURATE)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Dsmp Detective Au / Body Count

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Blood, Injury, Mentions of R*pe

"Techno! We have to go now! The station just received a call about a woman's dead body being found under a Bridge." Luminescent green eyes shone brighter than usual under the light the sun provided. The golden like hair reminded him of a halo, it almost seemed to glow in the daylight. Even his freckles seemed to be adorned on his cheeks and nose like a constellation. 

Sadly, (unlike his face) his outfit was fairly messy with a toned down pastel green cardigan. In his own opinion the cardigan was quite large for Dream, even the crudely drawn smiley face seemed sad. Of course, who would dare forget about his messily done tie. The tie being a brighter version of the blonde's eyes. Then the annoying heel boots, the amount of times he has been stepped on by Dream on accident seems to rival the amount of work he has to do.

"To think we were called in when we made plans with Wilbur today." A sigh escaped Technoblade's lips, mouth slowly turning into a frown he looked at the male beside him who was wearing a medical eyepatch of all things.

"Duty calls, when duty calls!" The blonde sounded way too enthusiastic for someone who is about to head to a crime scene. Although the sadness in his emerald eyes was still evident.

"Nerd."

"HEY!"

123456789012345690

"She fought back against her killer, there were no signs of r*pe either." Gloved hands became covered in blood to further inspect the body, They've been investigating for about a day. "We already figured out the time of death and the weapon that was most likely used to kill her." Ranboo's mumbling was starting to irk some of the other investigators; especially Schlatt, the bloodstain pattern analysts.

Being the kind and caring person he is, Schlatt proceeded to whack Ranboo on the back of his head. "We already have the information, you don't need to repeat it. Geez."

A curious pair of heterochromatic green and red eyes stared at him in awe. Of course the newly hired worker would be interested in the blood splatter expert. So of course Schlatt had to spend over an hour explaining a few things Ranboo didn't understand well.

"Anyways, our best duo is gonna come and try to solve this case. Although, all they ever normally do is argue. Please don't take after them" Tiredly Schlatt yawned, staring at Ranboo with a knowing look "Make sure not to get killed on the job kid." The male with the black suit and red tie walked off and went under the tape that was sealing the body from the people.

"Hello!" A loud boisterous voice shouted, turning his head he saw a green eyed blonde with messy clothing and a tall pink haired male with professional clothing. Quite the opposite from the other male standing beside him.

"Cold." The whisper was louder than expected, staring at those seemingly empty eyes caused something in him to break. Quickly Ranboo turned his head away before any of his seniors could question his odd behavior.

"Hallo." A monotone voice cut into the suffocating silence, Red piercing eye's turned over to the body lying on the floor.

"Another young female as the victim, hmmm." The emerald eyed male stared at the body, not bothered at all by the multiple stab wounds so deep that they almost made Ranboo want to puke when he first saw the body. "We already have five cases like this, each victim being a young woman who has been suffocated then stabbed twice in the stomach then right in the heart. No signs of r*pe on any of the bodies either." A small hum of agreement was heard by Technoblade who was leaning against the wall of the bridge.

"A-am I supposed to be hearing this?" A stuttered voice said out loud.

"Oops sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Dream, and the 'intimidating' man over there is Technoblade. We just call him Techno though." A glare was sent Dreams way when those words had escaped his mouth. "Also, no need to stress yourself out with an introduction. We were given your files in advance out of my request."

"So that means you know my situation?" Ranboo was able too feel the chills in his hands, normally he'd save that information for people he's known for a few days.

Luckily enough Dream tilted his head in confusion. (Reminding Ranboo of the cat he saw on the sidewalk a few days ago)

"He means the memory situation Dream." The voice startled both of the males, Technoblade, (Dream's partner?) had only let out a few hums in agreement and had only said one word. So hearing his voice was slightly startling and off putting.

"OOOOOOHHHHH, that makes sense! Also before I forget, George was also called over for help in this case. Seeing that these murders seemed to be sown by the same person."

"How are we even partners for every case." The statement was more for show than meaning, but the sentence was still able to earn a pouted glare from the blonde.

"George is nicer than you anyways!"

"So is Wilbur!"

"WELL at least I DON'T SOUND LIKE A DEAD FISH!"

"WOW SO MATURE OF YOU DREAM, AS IF YOU'RE ANY BETTER WITH THOSE EYES!"

"YOU PIG!"

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOB."

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A USELESS BLOB, BACON!" 

"Hey guys, why don't we tr-"

"Shut. Up." It was almost comical how they said that in sync, although having it aimed at him was not. A voice cut into the silence, the owner of the voice had short brown hair and was wearing a blue hoodie.

"Dream, do you always need to argue with Technoblade when you're out on a job?" The hooded figure said out loud once he was fully under the yellow tape.

"Ehm, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Asked Ranboo as he stared nervously at the brunette.

"I thought Dream would've said I was coming over here." His lips quickly turned into a frown, as he looked at Dream who was arguing with Technoblade.

"Ah, he did say someone was coming over to help with the case! So that must mean you're George. Right?"

"Yep, also no need for introductions either, Ranboo." Dumbfounded Ranboo just stared at George wondering if Dream shared his file with everyone else. How embarrassing.

"GEORGE!" Dream was running towards them with someone following close behind, Technoblade. "HE HAS A HUGE STICK IN HIS HAND. GEORGE! SHIELD ME!!!!!!!" With crocodile tears rolling down his emerald eye, Dream. 

"You guys, we are supposed to be working on this case! As of right now people are trying to see who the victim is! We can't let them think we are irresponsible or immature. SO, we need to get to work RIGHT NOW." The last two words were more of a threat than anything else. The brunette sighed, but the annoyed expression did not leave his face.

"Tell that to Techno! We were getting along until he picked a fight with me!"

"You LIAR! I didn't start the fight!"

"Don't try to lie or your ponytail might just fall off." The smugness in Dreams voice radiated overconfidence, but his face, of course, said otherwise. His face seemed almost painfully nervous, but that was probably because Technoblade was still holding the stick tightly in his grip.

*SNAP*

Dream visibly flinched at that, and looked to George for help. Sadly, George grew a sudden interest in the grass.

"Hey, we should probably get working on the case. Who knows how this girl's family would feel if we don't figure out her murderer!" The stern voice was quite a pleasing change in exchange for the more childish tone that was being used earlier. "So! Ranboo, who reported the body and what were they doing!"

"AH oh umm okay." Gathering up enough courage, Ranboo began to explain. "So far we know that a couple decided to go for a walk under the bridge for a romantic effect, at least that what they said. They mentioned seeing someone with a black sweater walk away from the body despite obviously passing by it."

"Did they mention whether this person was a female or male?" George pipped in.

"Erm no, they didn't supply much information. Although they did mention that the suspect was short."

"Well any informa-" George got cut off, surprisingly enough it wasn't Dream who interrupted him. It was Technoblade.

"We can go now Dream, they can solve this on their own, right?" It was less a question than a command. Almost like a 'say yes or you die' type of situation. Not knowing how to reply Ranboo looked at George.

"Yeah, yeah. We can solve this case on our own, right Ranboo." George looked unfazed as though this was a normal occurrence that happened.

"Techno! We were called in for this case we can't just leave because Wilbur needed us for some reason!"

"Dream. We have to go this is urgent. Plus, we can help with the case later, that is if they haven't solved it by then."

"Bu-"

"Dream." The voice softly cut in, This time it was George talking. "Go with Technoblade, Wilbur may actually be in deep trouble."

"Okay." He looked at the shorter male with a betrayed look. 

The duo began to walk away, their figures became smaller the further they walked away. Almost disappearing in a way.

"It's kind of creepy." Stated George when he could no longer see them from their distance. 

"What do you mean?" Curiosity could be seen in the heterochromatic eyes as he stared at George, black and white hair shining under the sun's harsh ray's.

"They're both so numbed to the sight of bodies, it's kind of creepy. I still remember when Dream got his first case with me, I was also newly hired. Yet the stench and sight of someone's dead corpse always made me puke. Oddly enough, he always seemed unfazed, like an auto pilot mode! He even ended up earning a nickname for his lack of reaction. 'Corpse of the Doll,' stupid, right?"

"Eh, I think it sounds kind of cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Techno was the same story, just that people felt more intimidated by him. The way they met though, it was hilarious.

"What do you mean hilarious?"

"The thing is they already knew each other prior to working here. Technoblade startled dream which earned him a hard punch to the stomach. We ended up stopping them from killing each other, but their reactions when seeing each other once the situation was cleared up was priceless. Ever since then Techno has hung out with Dream, Sapnap, and me. Wilbur and Tommy would join in occasionally."

"Oh umm. I don't think I know who Wilbur, Sapnap or Tommy are."

"I forgot you don't know them." Scribbling against a notebook was the only noise filling in the silence that hung in the air around them.

"So what are you writing down?"

"Just some important stuff I shouldn't forget."

"Okay then, you wanna start figuring this case out?"

"I have a solid idea from where we can start."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Also criticism is very appreciated!


End file.
